An Evening Out
by Kristen APA
Summary: [AU, set after S3CS] Anna and Bates finally get to go to the fair. [Cheesy fluffy stuff].


**A/N:** I originally posted this in December 2013 on Tumblr (I'm angel-princess-anna on there). I occasionally write fanfiction and then never post it online, but as a Christmas present to the A/B fandom, I went ahead and decided to polish up and post this one. Now I am uploading my stuff here as well. I originally wrote this back in April 2013, far before any spoilers about S4 came out. I decided not to rewrite it to involve anything from S4, so it's AU after the S3CS, and I've left in the timeline the way I had it originally (also the reference to a certain food item that has since appeared in a certain person's other work is pure coincidence lol).

Disclaimer: I don't own _Downton Abbey_.

* * *

Anna took a deep breath, lungs filling with the scent of popcorn and roasted nuts. Carnival sounds filled her ears. Her arm was hooked with her husband's. She glanced up at him. After all these years, they finally were together at the fair.

She remembered how long ago, they had made plans to go as a group to the one held in the village. It was the same one held here now, only Anna thought that perhaps it was smaller back in 1913. She was sent to her bed with a cold, and any thoughts of perhaps getting to flirt with Mr. Bates while they strode the grounds were gone. At that point in their relationship, she knew that she was falling in love with him, and maybe, just maybe, a night out at the fair to lead to a proper courtship. She did get his affections that night, though, in the form of a tray of food, lovingly arranged, complete with flowers. She thought it an equal trade off.

The next time the residents of Downton Abbey organized a trip to a fair, Anna and John were in Scotland assisting the family. Of course, Scotland had been a delightful, and _racy_, trip, but she was a little sad that they did not get to go to the fair that go around either. Although they did not get to enjoy the carnival while their romance was budding, she thought that they could still have fun at one as a married couple.

Now it was June 1922 and the fair had returned to the village again. The town had been transformed with carousals and Ferris wheels, tents all lined up around them.

"So, what do you want to do first?" John asked, breaking Anna out of her spell.

"Not sure… eat perhaps?"

He grinned. "And what exactly are you craving?"

"Salt, at the moment. But after that I think I'll want a toffee apple or something."

John chuckled as they began their walk to the food stalls. "You plan on trying a little of everything, don't you?"

"And what's wrong with that, if it's only a little."

"I'm surprised you didn't give me the 'eating for two' excuse."

Anna's free hand went subconsciously to the swell of her abdomen. At about five months along, she was now showing even in her dresses with the loosest of waistbands. "Perhaps maybe I want to try everything because I want to give the baby a balanced palate."

He raised his eyebrows but continued smiling.

"But you know," she continued, "I haven't been to a fair in God knows how long, so I just want a good sampling."

They made their way through the stalls, stopping at least five of them. As Anna worked on finishing her toffee apple, the pair headed to the games.

"Daisy always goes on about how these are rigged. She's only ever won once apparently."

"I don't know," John said, as group of teenagers celebrated a victory at the coconut throw, "There's people who seem to have some luck."

"That's what you need. Luck. Not skill."

"Well, maybe I'll have some luck for once and win you something."

Anna giggled. "Are you being optimistic for once?"

"Maybe. What prize do you want? I'll try specifically for that."

They had paused in front of the ring toss. Anna scanned the items quickly and then pointed with stick of her now finished apple. "The bear."

He grinned down at her. "Is that for you or the baby?"

She gave him a bit of a mischievous smile. "We can share."

"Very well then." He signaled to the man running the booth and paid him for the game. He hooked his cane onto his left arm, tossed the first ring. He nearly had it, but it ultimately missed. He repeated this with three other rings, leaving only one to go.

John turned back towards Anna. "Well, I'm not sure luck is on my side. Rarely is."

"Your optimism didn't stay for very long," she commented with a laugh.

He half-smiled and faced the booth again. Rather than concentrate, he casually tossed the ring, and it hooked around the block the small teddy bear was sitting on. This satisfied the carnie, and he handed John the bear. Anna squeezed his arm and stood on her tippy-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"See, you could do it!"

"I thought it was about luck, not skill," he said grinning as he gave her the plush animal.

The two wandered over to a bench and sat down. Anna was glad of it; her feet were beginning to hurt. But she wouldn't tell him that, he'd probably demand they go home. Ever since they learned she was pregnant, John became extremely overprotective. Any yawn meant it was time for bed; any thing that weighed more than a pound was too heavy to lift. While she didn't mind him doting on her, she didn't like it when he went to the extreme.

"So, what are you going to call him?"

Her brow furrowed.

"The bear," John clarified.

"Oh, I thought…" she laughed. "You do want a say in the name of your own child, don't you?" She patted her stomach.

"Yes, but I think you can name the bear on your own."

"But what if I give it a potential name we'd want for the baby?"

"Well, it can help us narrow down the list."

Anna chewed her lip. "Let's just name the bear 'Teddy.' We don't plan on using 'Edward' or 'Theodore,' do we?"

John mulled it over. "No, probably not. But especially because I am certain it's a girl."

"And what if it's a boy?"

"Then we shan't name him Edward or Theodore." He paused. "I'm happy either way, boy or girl. You know that, right? I just want both you and the baby to be healthy, that's all."

Anna smiled, feeling misty eyed. John reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. Only a short while ago, none of this was possible. But here they were; free and happy, and expectant parents.

"I'm so glad we finally got to do this, going to the fair. When the baby is old enough, we'll have take her too one day."

John nodded, but then sighed. "'Bout time we headed back home, I'd say."

Anna protested. "Don't wrap me in cotton, I'm fine, we can stay for awhile still."

"Well, what else is there to do? I'm not allowing you on any rides."

"Let's just stay here for awhile, together."

"I think I can manage that."

Anna grinned. "Of course you can."

They leaned in and shared a small kiss, not caring who saw.


End file.
